


coercion tactics (please don't leave)

by forgottenwords



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Ch. 323, Chapter Coda, Introspection, M/M, Post Ch. 323
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenwords/pseuds/forgottenwords
Summary: The other boy came on strong,toostrong for his liking. This sort of action was something so out of character that he wouldn’t have believed it was He Tian if not for the fact that he’d been led here on some sort of twisted scavenger hunt by the boy.Post Ch. 323
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	coercion tactics (please don't leave)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people! I hope that everybody is doing alright during the pandemic, and that you can find peace in these heavy times.

Was there anything to be said? At the stark dread as his heart plummeted, nerves on fire as he could barely understand the sight before his eyes. Was this...really for him?

 _Idiot_. That was right, He Tian was an idiot. A stupid, massive pain in his ass that wouldn’t stop meddling in his life. The boy didn’t know when to quit. 

Mo released his grip on the locker door, arm swinging listlessly at his side. He closed his eyes, letting out a large sigh, mouth pulling into a grin. Opening his eyes, he blinked once, twice. He was truly bewildered at how that bastard could continue to rip his footing from underneath him time and time again. 

“He Tian you idiot.” 

Glancing at the photo in his other hand, he eyed it with a detached sort of curiosity. Was this from the other day when he’d fallen asleep in class? Waking with a start from a nightmare that He Tian had managed to subsequently make better and worse all in one afternoon. The memories of She Li and his disturbing demands were weighing heavy in his mind. He knew that tensions were running high, especially after his run in with She Li on the subway. He’d cowardly run away, towards the only thing - only people that he felt would have his back - would protect him. Foolishly, scared and impulsive. He’d then displayed the most emotion to someone besides his mother in the past five years, to He Tian - of all people. 

Bearing your flaws to someone who had the ability to throw it back in your face wasn’t an easy task. Not that he thought He Tian would ever do something like that, but there was always a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he’d be hurt if he ever talked about the things that plagued him. 

He’d been this way since he was young. He wasn’t able to be truthful with anyone - it would be too much. _He_ was too much sometimes. Too angry, at how his father was put in jail over things out of his control, at how his mother had to work overtime just to cover the bills. He was too impulsive and argumentative, wouldn’t take shit from his teachers and authority figures. Growing up without a father, a part of a parental duo, wasn’t something that a child could solely cope with and be alright. His mother did her best, and till this day she would be the strongest woman he knew, but deep down he knew that losing his father so early on in life played a part in how he turned out to this day. Independent of how his mother tried to change that. 

But the photo made him take a step back. 

Guan Shan sucked in a breath, heavy and deep. The guitar was expensive, sure. But the He family probably had money coming out of their asses, Tian’s apartment was proof enough of that, even though he claimed it was his ‘uncles’. 

The photo, though. That was something of a completely different realm. It was emotional, it was - thoughtful. He knew He Tian had photos of him on his phone, but he’d clearly cherished this one. More than enough to have it printed out and placed in a secret place, with a supportive message on it. 

Had he wanted him to find it like this? Or was that the reason he wanted to meet after school yesterday?

His head was full of confusion and questions. 

“What the fuck.”

Pocketing the photo, he quickly reached out and placed a shaky hand on the red stained gloss of the guitar. It was real. Frighteningly real. 

The wood was cool under his hand, the photo burning a hole in his pocket. Fuck He Tian. He never failed to surprise him. As much as his physical advances were unwarranted, it was obvious he was trying to get Mo to like him. The other boy came on strong, _too_ strong for his liking. This sort of action was something so out of character that he wouldn’t have believed it was He Tian if not for the fact that he’d been led here on some sort of twisted scavenger hunt by the boy. 

The only question spinning around his head as he shut and relocked the locker door was how had He Tian taken the picture? A selfie? Did Jian Yi or Zhan take it? 

He couldn’t accept the guitar. Fuck no.

But the photo...that was something he might _not_ be able to part with.

**Author's Note:**

> ps. I had covid in may, and I received my vaccine last week and am doing ok :) 
> 
> Hoping that things will be better in 2021!


End file.
